How To Lie, Cheat, Steal, and Survive: Mistral Edition
by Elbereth04
Summary: Roman survives the Fall of Beacon and goes to Mistral with Cinder and team. The problem is that just because he was the crime lord of Vale doesn't mean he has any such standing in Mistral. This is the story of how Torchwick has to earn his reputation in Mistral. He has to learn who he can intimidate, who he can't, and who he can ally with to take control of Mistral's Undercity.


**How To Lie, Cheat, Steal, and Survive: Mistral Edition **

**Lilla-Danish for 'purple'. Pronounced Lie-luh**

**_Vale: Before the Vytal Festival_**

"Boss!" one of Roman Torchwick's henchmen breathed out running in to the room

"Whatever it is can wait a few minutes. As you can see I'm _busy_."

The man looked down and saw a girl with short dark purple hair whose mouth was attached to his bosses cock. He immediately averted his eyes and looked upward. "S..sorry to interrupt boss, but that Ruby kid is out at the docks _again_"

Torchwick growled in frustration "Can't those Faunus handle themselves for just a _few_ moments? Those animals are absolutely _worthless_…" he trailed off in a moan putting his gloved hand on the back of the girl's head and pushing her down to the hilt of his dick silently instructing her to deep throat him. She obliged with a moan which made him grip the seat with his other hand tightly. He looked back up and noticed that the man was _still _there. "Go hold her and her friends off until I get there you _idiot_."

"We'll try, boss…" the man trailed off while running out.

"That _is_ what I pay you to do" Torchwick called after him shaking his head. Then he looked down at the girl between his legs "Now, Lila… Stand up for me and bend over the bed" he instructed with a grin.

Lila nodded, walked over to the bed, and did as she was instructed arching her ass in the air for him.

"Good. VERY good" he purred taking a glove off and putting a hand between her legs. He smirked when he felt wetness "Perfect, you're ready for me. You're learning…" he praised, standing up and entering her with no warning in one swift motion making her gasp.

He put his hands on her hips keeping her steady as he moved in and out allowing himself to get lost in the sensation.

"You don't have to go...' she panted.

"What?" he asked, mind temporarily addled from how good she felt.

"You don't have to go" she repeated.

Roman laughed breathlessly "And let Red have all the fun? I don't think so."

" I don't want to share you…" she managed through a moan.

He managed a laugh through his thrusts "You know I would _much_ rather be here with you, little flower, but duty calls…" he trailed off.

She couldn't manage to respond due to his sudden switch to rapid thrusts. He must be close. Lilla felt a hand reach around and his fingers found her clit and began rubbing back and forth.

"Then. Stay." she panted out one word at a time.

"Now, now, don't be greedy" was the reply he gritted out but she barely heard him over the sensation of her own orgasm.

Knowing that he was not going to get any more argument from her judging by the glazed over look on her face he chuckled darkly and pounded her with several more, deep, thrusts before releasing inside her. Not something he usually did, but she had been so beautifully obedient tonight that he couldn't resist himself.

After letting go of her hips he took her gently and laid her on the bed spread her legs and waited. There was something that stroked his ego watching his come slowly ooze out of her.

For some reason, though Lilla was used to it by now, this always made her face flush. The few times he did come inside her he would stand there with a hand on his hip simply staring at his 'work.' She supposed it gave him some sort of satisfaction of a 'job well done' or something. Oh well. Who was she to complain though-he was an excellent lover, if a bit rough at times- if he had one weird sexual fetish then she would oblige.

"Beautiful as always" he sighed affectionately, before turning around; grabbing a washcloth from the bowl of water he kept by his bed, wrung it out, and cleaned his member off. He was always very fastidious with his personal hygiene and today was no different. After ensuring he was clean he walked over to where his cane was sitting, grabbed it and paused in the doorway.

"Grab your weapon, my little lilac, the kids are home!" he said with a grin giving his cane a twirl "But...not before you clean up" he added before strolling through the door.

—

Some hours later they returned to base looking like hell and Roman had an ill temperament to match. "Look what they did to my coat!" he growled ripping it off and throwing it over a chair. He might be furious, but that didn't mean he wanted to throw his precious coat on the floor.

"Come here" she cooed at him wrapping her arms around him.

He allowed himself to be fussed over as she removed his hat; took his cane from him, removed his gloves, and started on his grey neck scarf. 'Let's get you into a nice cool shower" she suggested removing his scarf and starting on his shirt.

"I'm going to kill her! Next time I see her and her weird friends I'm going to end Red once and for all!" he raged, pushing Lila's hands away roughly.

"Come on" she said gently reaching back up and continuing with his shirt "I'll start the water."

"I don't want a shower, Lilla, I want her dead!"

She waved his concerns off, "Roman, there will be plenty of time to kill her _and _her team... But for now, we _both _could use a shower."

He looked at the state of himself and sighed, calming himself "You're right. I need to clean the filth off me-It's making my nose itch. I think I might be allergic to rose petals."

She continued to strip him of his shirt but he leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Thank you, darling. You always know exactly what I need." He followed her into the bathroom.

Lilla started the water with a smile "I'll always take care of you, Roman."

"I know you will" he removed his shirt "And I will always keep you by my side, Lilla."

Torchwick removed the rest of his clothes and entered the shower holding out a hand for her to join him. She would have preferred a bath, but Roman did not like baths."It's like a stew, Lilla! A stew of your own filth and you're just sitting there _marinating _in it!" he had been practically scandalized when she had once suggested it.

She smiled at the memory and he chuckled guessing what she was thinking of. "It's true" he smiled and twined their fingers together letting himself relax with the warm water around him and the woman he loved in his arms.

"Neo did well tonight" she interrupted his train of thought

He hummed an agreement "You both did well..." he trailed off.

"She adores you, looks up to you" Lilla said with a warm smile

"And I adore her" he admitted for the first time aloud.

"Should I be jealous?" Lilla teased, but she knew the answer. Torchwick's relationship with Neo had always been more of a father-daughter relationship than anything else.

Roman snickered-he knew perfectly well she was teasing but he didn't take the bait as his entire demeanor changed. "I believe you know better" he responded in almost an uncharacteristically cold tone for the situation.

She nodded once and made no more conversation. His foul mood must be getting the better of him and knowing him he was probably already thinking of his next scheme to take Ruby down. She ignored it though and relaxed against his chest.

They both stood there like that, eyes closed and hands twined, until the water started to get lukewarm. Then, and only then, did they actually bathe.

—

The water was nearly cold after they bathed themselves. Roman took one look at the smirk on his love's face and he put up a hand "Lila, we've _just _showered."

Lila took his hand kissed each finger tip and pulled his hand up to her face. 'You don't _truly_ want me to stop, Roman, do you?'

"Lila…" he sighed but she was right-he didn't. She could always win when she played to his ego, his vanity, and the problem was that she knew that-a clear flaw of his that he would need to correct. Always good to keep her on her toes.

She pouted and reached a hand between them to stroke his cock lightly-it was semi erect and she knew she had almost won. Lila let go and backed up to the wall of the shower and pulled him in front of her. "Come now, don't be difficult" she teased.

He smirked. He knew she was playing him like a fiddle and he fucking loved that she could do that to him as no one else ever had. He leaned in and kissed her deeply 'If I must…' he moved in close to her ear 'but you'll be responsible for making certain to clean up the mess you're about to cause' he whispered.

Lila moaned softly at the feel of his body so close to hers. She could feel his now erection against her. 'Of course' she replied.

He hitched her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then pinned both of her hands above her in one motion, then using his other arm to wrap around her lower back. He kissed her 'I wouldn't let this get to your head my little lilac' he whispered against her lips reaching down and adjusting his penis so that he could enter her which he did, eliciting just the sounds he wanted to hear from her.

Being with him directly after a battle was one of her favorite things although she, admittedly, knew at times he was vexed because that beautiful mind of his was ever working, ever scheming, thinking of their next move- always thinking of how to survive another day, but she never _truly_ felt guilty over it-especially when some of that frustration was taken out on her during their lovemaking- like right now.

As she reveled in the feeling of his body against hers and he did the same neither of them had any idea that their lives were about to take a drastic turn.


End file.
